fireflies
by buriiana sakurai
Summary: he remembered those cool summer nights when they'd twirl about, catching fireflies in glass prisons. maybe he could catch her heart like that? - soraxkairi


**disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts, Squarenix, & Disney**.**

**fireflies**

(soraxkairi)

It wouldn't be long. Soon, Sora would have to spill the beans. It was obvious. He had a serious crush on Kairi, it was clear to see. Was it clearer than her eyes? No, her eyes were perfect, the clearest of clear. In fact...

Sora smacked himself. "You're thinking about her _again_," he scolded himself aloud, shaking his head vigorously. "C'mon Sora, pull yourself together man!" he whispered harshly, tugging at his hair and rolling his deep cerulean eyes. He was in denial, though deep down, he knew if he didn't tell Kairi how he felt soon, he'd go **insane**.

"Who am I kidding? Am I really _in love_?" What a stupid question. Of course he was in love! He went on a perilous journey, just to find her again, just to be with her again, just to see her smile again, hear her laugh again. He'd even given up his heart for her. "Arrghh, I can't tell her I love her, she's my best friend!" he groaned, plopping down on his bed. And a wave of memories crashed over his mind...

**9 years ago...**

Laughter, laughter, laughter. That's all he heard, along with the smooth crash of the waves slapping the pristine shore. She was giggling happily, leaping up as she caught the glowing fireflies in her little glass jar, landing gracefully on her tip toes. Sora _still_ wouldn't admit being a ballerina paid off in the long run.

_Could she be any more graceful?_

She caught the tiny, orange and black, glowing, insects with ease. Twirling about, jumping, and landing in the sinking sand _without_ any sign of faltering.

Sora on the other hand, hadn't caught one firefly yet! He tried to jump and catch them, but they always drifted out of his reach, buzzing and blinking before disappearing and reappearing feet away. He couldn't keep track! One minute, he'd see them with a blink of light, the next minute, when the light faded, he couldn't spot them at all. He pouted, gazing at Kairi's flashing jar as she frolicked around like a jumping bean. He counted up the insects, poking his fingers in the air with the announcement of each digit: 10 fireflies! Sora frowned and let out an over exaggerated sigh. His sudden groan caught Kairi's attention, and she whirled around, crimson hair whipping about her face. Kairi cocked her head, leaving her position on her tippy toes and flattening on her heels before strolling over to Sora.

"What's wrong, Sowa?" she piped sympathetically. Sora met her eyes but quickly averted his attention to the horizon, keeping silent. Kairi cocked an eyebrow and bent over at the waist, catching a glimpse of his empty glass jar.

"O..Oh," she murmured with a frown. "Sorry, Sowa. I didn't notice." With a warm grin, she opened hers and Sora's jar. She gently shook her jar, emptying one of her angrily buzzing fireflies into his jar. "There ya go!" she beamed. Sora's eyes fixated on _his _blinking firefly as a goofy grin tugged at his lips. Kairi giggled.

And that firefly meant the world to him, because _she _gave it to him. And when they finally had to let the little light bugs go, Sora felt empty, like his jar once was.

Sora shook his head, the memories bouncing about inside his mind. Without further ado, he went to his window and quietly climbed out, the sun's last beams of light tickling his skin.

The sun was setting over the Island's horizon. It was early August and tons of fireflies buzzed about, blending perfectly with the orange-ish sky.

_Fireflies. How ironic._

Sora's gaze swept over the Island: pure, pristine, sand, tall palm trees, the bridge, the little island, and there,near the bent paupou tree, was Kairi. He watched the silhouette of her figure in admiration.

Light pink ballet shoes laced up her long, dainty, legs. Her eyes were closed, dark eyelashes upon her cheeks in perfect contrast with her pale skin. She teetered about on her tippy toes, arms curving about her elegantly as she took long dainty strides and leaps. The sun's dim light reflected off of her full, pure white, sun dress as she spun and spun, round and round. The fireflies seemed to be drawn to her, their lights flickering around her, funneling her. Her hair moved every time she took a leap, temporarily curtaining her soft features. Sora had never seen anything so beautiful. He made the mistake of letting out a dreamy sigh and the redhead whirled around, a gasp passing her lips. Their eyes met. Both of them blushed.

He broke the silence. "U...Um...Hey, Kairi," he stammered dashing across the bridge and halting in front of her.

"Hi," she blushed, beat red.

"Y-That was great. You've improved so much since we were younger," he stammered.

"Thanks, Sora," she beamed. When he saw her smile, he thought he'd _melt. _After another long, awkward silence, Sora gulped and slowly walked towards Kairi, gathering all of his courage.

_It's now or never..._

With a soft gasp, Kairi took steps backward with every step forward he took. That mysterious gleam in his eyes, she'd seen it before. In those dramatic soap opera's when a man was deeply in love with a woman. She scolded herself for watching the dumb shows before her back hit the trunk of a rough, tall palm tree. Sora was so _too_ close to her now, their breaths mingled, and if either of them spoke, their lips would brush together. Kairi couldn't breath. Was it a dream?

Sora stared into Kairi's eyes, he could see the fear, the wonder there. He rested his hand upon the palm tree, inches from Kairi's shoulder. The Princess of Heart flinched when his tanned finger tips tenderly brushed her cheek. Kairi opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when lips were pressed against hers.

And.

It.

Felt.

Like.

Heaven.

She rose on her tip toes, coiling her arms around Sora's neck, her thin fingers tangling in his hair. How long had she waited to kiss him? And the passion was there, they could _feel_ it. Bubbling from the depths of their hearts. Tugging at their souls and existence. The sensation was indescribable.

Sora felt like he was flying in Never Land.

Kairi felt like she was soaring without wings, far above the clouds.

And they pulled, apart, sucking in essential oxygen. Kairi smiled before burying her face in the crook of Sora's neck. "I love you, Sora," she sighed. He chuckled, and she pulled back to see what was funny. He held out his fist, and she immediately opened it, gasping at what was inside.

"I love you too, Kairi," and in the palm of his hand, was a little, glowing firefly.

**a/n:** Well, I always used to  
catch fireflies on summer nights when I was younger, so this came to mind!

Review please.


End file.
